Le test
by Arthemysia
Summary: Natsu se retrouve seul dans l'appartement de Lucy. Profitant de son absence, il cherche son roman dans les moindres recoins mais à la place du manuscrit il tombe sur une revue féminine. Pris d'un excès de curiosité, il fait le test psychologique du magazine qui l'aide à prendre conscience de certains sentiments. Humour – Romance – Yaoi NatsuxGray
1. Le test : première partie

**Résumé : Natsu se retrouve seul dans l'appartement de Lucy. Profitant de son absence, il cherche son roman dans les moindres recoins mais à la place du manuscrit il tombe sur une revue féminine. Pris d'un excès de curiosité, il fait le test psychologique du magazine qui l'aide à prendre conscience de certains sentiments.**

**Humour – Romance – Yaoi NatsuxGray**

**ÉDIT: J'ai fait quelques petites modifications au premier chapitre : quelques rajouts et correction des fautes.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**Le test**_

**_1ère partie_**

Alors que Natsu attendait _sagement_ Lucy dans son appartement, celui-ci voulant tuer le temps partit à la recherche du fameux roman que la jeune femme s'évertuait toujours à lui cacher.

Tout y passa : les placards du salon et de la cuisine, la penderie de la chambre, le bureau et enfin, sans la moindre délicatesse, il retourna le matelas sans ménagement mais toujours pas la moindre trace du roman. Où l'avait-elle bien caché ? En reposant le matelas à sa place ou presque, il entendit quelque chose tomber sous le lit. Peut-être était-ce son précieux manuscrit ?! Le jeune homme se baissa pour attraper l'objet chu et mit la main sur un magazine du nom de _Girly Mode_. Magazine particulièrement à la mode chez les jeunes femmes mages mais néanmoins modernes.

Curieux, il lut rapidement les titres de la couverture : « Mon petit-copain m'a trompé, que dois-je faire ? » « La mode branchée de ce printemps pour les mages qui veulent rester belles ! » « Psycho-test : comment savoir ce que vous ressentez réellement pour votre meilleur ami ? »

Natsu tiqua sur ce dernier et commença à chercher la page qui l'intéressait.

« Page quarante-huit…, feuilleta-t-il. Ah ça y est j'y suis ! »

Il commença à lire les questions et eut l'envie subite d'y répondre, histoire de passer le temps de manière ludique. Il farfouilla dans le bureau de Lucy à la recherche d'autre chose qu'une plume et tomba à son grand soulagement sur un crayon de bois.

Natsu n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec l'écriture mais c'était surtout écrire à la plume qui lui posait problème, il n'avait jamais réussi à aligner trois mots sans qu'une énorme tache vienne gâcher tous ses efforts…

Une fois enfin prêt, il s'installa confortablement sur le lit de Lucy et se plongea très sérieusement sur le test.

« Alors voyons un peu ce qu'ils demandent… »

Natsu lut la première question en réfléchissant consciencieusement à la réponse qu'il allait donner comme s'il se trouvait à un examen d'entrée pour une école prestigieuse.

_**1. ****Pour vous, votre meilleur ami c'est :**_

_**A-** Une oreille attentive quand ça ne va pas et un bon pote pour s'éclater quand tout va bien !_

_**B-** Un faire-valoir qui montre ma supériorité en tout point !_

_**C-** Une épaule sur laquelle se reposer et des bras dans lesquels se blottir._

« Je crois que la première réponse serait pas mal…, hésita le jeune homme. C'est vrai qu'on aime s'éclater avec le glaçon ! Et puis ça arrive aussi que je l'écoute… Enfin je crois. Allez, je coche la réponse A. Passons à la suivante. »

_**2. ****Quand vous voyez votre ami arriver au loin :**_

_**A-** Vous lui faites un grand signe de la main._

_**B-** Vous vous cachez derrière quelque chose pour l'éviter. _

_**C-** Vous sentez le rouge vous monter aux joues._

Cette question posa plus de problème à Natsu et le jeune homme réfléchit à voix haute aux différentes réponses proposées.

« Je ne vois aucune réponse qui pourrait convenir. Moi quand que je le vois je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me battre avec lui ! Ah, mais du coup la troisième réponse pourrait peut-être aller quand même ? C'est vrai que je dois devenir rouge d'excitation à l'idée de lui coller sa raclée ! »

Natsu cocha donc la troisième réponse, satisfait par ce choix qui lui paraissait le plus approprié. Il ne réfléchit pas plus que ça à la signification réelle de cette réponse. Pour lui, une seule raison pouvait pousser Gray à le faire rougir et c'était bien sûr l'envie de se battre.

_**3. ****Quand vous êtes en groupe :**_

_**A-** Vous adorez être avec vos potes en général. _

_**B-** Vous n'aimez pas trop être en groupe, vous êtes un solitaire._

_**C-** Votre seule envie est de vous éclipser avec votre meilleur ami._

« J'aime bien être avec mes potes. Mais c'est vrai que quand Gray est là, j'ai envie de l'embarquer pour lui montrer qui est le plus fort ! Réponse C donc. »

Natsu repensait au nombre incalculable de fois où lui et Gray s'étaient battus au bord de la rivière. Avec le temps ces bagarres s'étaient espacées et déplacées à la guilde où d'autres mages se mêlaient au conflit. Mais en y repensant, Natsu regrettait ses moments privilégiés avec son rival préféré.

_**4. ****Vous êtes au cinéma :**_

_**A-** Vous achetez un gros bol de pop-corn pour toute la bande._

_**B-** Vous vous achetez un petit paquet de fraises Tagada rien que pour vous._

_**C-** Vous achetez un sac d'oursons en guimauve au chocolat parce que le chocolat, votre meilleur ami adore ça._

« Si je prends les fraises, Erza va tout me piquer ! Et puis c'est vrai que cet idiot aime le chocolat, et moi aussi d'ailleurs… »

Natsu cocha à nouveau la réponse C en sentant son estomac réagir à la seule pensée de manger du chocolat.

_**5. ****Vous êtes sur une mission délicate et vous voyez votre meilleur ami en difficulté, vous :**_

_**A-** Vérifiez qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger de votre côté pour aller l'aider. _

_**B-** Ne faites rien, chacun sa merde !_

_**C-** Allez dégommer le monstre qui ose s'en prendre à votre ami._

« J'hésite… Qu'est-ce que je ferais dans cette situation ? réfléchit le jeune homme en se grattant la tête avec son crayon. Le plus sage serait sans doute de vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun autre danger mais en même temps… J'aurais bien envie d'aller dégommer son monstre pour lui prouver que je suis plus fort que lui ! Réponse C. »

_**6. ****Vous êtes seule avec votre meilleur ami un soir d'orage :**_

_**A-** Vous jouez à un jeu de société pour tuer le temps._

_**B-** Vous vous disputez avec lui comme d'habitude. _

_**C-** Vous faites mine d'avoir peur de l'orage pour opérer un rapprochement._

« On jouerait peut-être à un jeu mais à mon avis ça finirait en baston ! Et puis pourquoi je ferais semblant d'avoir peur de l'orage ? Elles sont bizarres leurs questions… Réponse B. »

_**7. ****Sur une mission, vous êtes obligée de partager la même chambre que votre meilleur ami et il n'y a qu'un seul lit.**_

_**A-** Aucun problème on partage, et la chambre et le lit !_

_**B-** Hors de question qu'il dorme dans le même lit que moi, il dormira par terre !_

_**C-** Vous lui proposez innocemment de partager le lit prétextant que vous avez tous deux besoin de sommeil._

« C'est arrivé je ne sais pas combien de fois. Si j'ai le choix, il dormira par terre ! Mais avec Erza dans les parages, rien n'est moins sûr… » trembla le jeune homme en imaginant sa terrifiante amie les obliger à dormir tous les deux ensemble, chose qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée de faire à plusieurs reprises.

Natsu cocha donc la réponse B en se demandant bien où allait l'emmener ce drôle de test. Mais au moins celui-ci l'occupait en attendant Lucy. Et puis finalement, il trouvait cette activité plutôt amusante et divertissante bien que les questions étaient tout de même étranges à ses yeux…

_**8. ****Toujours dans cette même situation, vous n'avez pas pu faire autrement que de dormir dans le même lit :**_

_**A-** Vous faites en sorte de lui laisser de la place._

_**B-** Vous prenez toute la couverture ça lui fera les pieds !_

_**C-** Vous vous blottissez discrètement contre lui pour vous réchauffer._

« Ils y tiennent à ce qu'on dorme ensemble avec le glaçon ! Lui laisser de la place, je lui en laisse si je veux ! s'offusqua le jeune homme. »

La réponse B lui convint bien mieux et la cocha automatiquement. Pourtant, Natsu lut quand même la troisième réponse et se mit à rougir inconsciemment en s'imaginant se blottissant contre son rival de toujours.

« Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! Quoiqu'en été… Non mais ça va pas moi ? Question suivante avant que je devienne bizarre à mon tour », rumina le jeune homme.

_**9. ****Vous avez un choix difficile à faire.**_

_**A-** Vous demandez l'avis de votre bande, ils savent toujours vous donner de bons conseils._

_**B-** Vous vous débrouillez tout seul, vous n'avez pas besoin d'eux !_

_**C-** Vous n'en parlez pas mais la présence de votre ami à vos côtés vous fait prendre la bonne décision à chaque fois._

Natsu se mit à nouveau à réfléchir à la question. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se confier même à ses amis. Il préférait régler ses affaires seuls sans embêter personne. Mais en même temps, il se souvenait qu'à certains moments, parler avec Gray ou simplement être à ses côtés lui permettait de poser ses idées. Il avait alors la tête plus claire et les idées plus sereines pour prendre une décision importante.

Il se souvint de cette fois en particulier où il pensait quitter Fairy Tail pour partir à la recherche d'Igneel. Il était au bord de la rivière où il réfléchissait en scrutant l'horizon. Gray était arrivé par derrière, il l'avait senti s'approcher mais n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Gray avait formulé une phrase, une seule phrase qui avait poussé Natsu à rester.

« _Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour me passer de cet endroit et de la guilde »,_ avait seulement dit Gray en scrutant à son tour l'horizon.

C'était comme s'il avait lu à travers lui. Natsu avait souri et avait décidé de rester auprès de sa famille. Un jour il partirait retrouver son père mais pour le moment, sa place était ici à Magnolia.

Natsu cocha la réponse C en souriant, nostalgique.

_**10. ****La simple vue de votre meilleur ami :**_

_**A-** Vous réjouit comme pour tous vos autres amis._

_**B-** Vous fait ni chaud ni froid. _

_**C-** Vous fait sentir comme des papillons dans le ventre._

« C'est quoi cette question ?! s'interrogea le jeune homme. S'il faut vraiment choisir, peut-être la première mais je n'irais pas dire que sa vue me réjouisse, non plus… Et c'est quoi cette histoire de papillons ? »

En y réfléchissant bien, il repensa aux moments où Gray entrait dans la guilde et à ce que ça lui faisait à chaque fois. C'est vrai qu'il sentait des mouvements bizarres dans son ventre mais il n'avait jamais su ce que s'était. Etait-ce ce qu'on appelait « avoir des papillons dans le ventre » ? Il avait toujours mis cette sensation sur le dos de son excitation à l'idée de se battre contre Gray mais n'était-ce pas autre chose ?

« Et pourquoi des papillons en fait ? Il va falloir que je demande à Lucy ce que ça veut dire vraiment. Mais du coup je vais plutôt cocher la réponse C. »

_**11. ****Pour votre meilleur ami vous seriez capable de :**_

_**A-** Quasiment tout, c'est votre meilleur ami !_

_**B-** Rien du tout chacun pour sa gueule !_

_**C-** Donner votre vie._

En relisant cette question, la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Gray et Natsu avaient été dans des situations dangereuses à plusieurs reprises. Gray avait failli y passer plusieurs fois, dont lors de cette mission sur Galuna où cet idiot avait voulu se sacrifier pour enfermer Lyon puis Deliora dans la glace éternelle.

Natsu aurait donné sa vie pour lui cette fois-là et il serait à nouveau capable de le faire si c'était pour sauver ce crétin de Gray !

_**12. ****Essayez d'imaginer votre vie sans votre meilleur ami :**_

_**A-** Elle serait triste et ennuyeuse._

_**B-** De toute façon vous ne le connaitriez pas donc ça vous serait égal._

_**C-** Inimaginable._

Cette question rejoignait la précédente pour Natsu. S'il était capable de lui donner sa vie c'était surtout parce qu'il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui tout simplement. Bien qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas ouvertement, la présence de Gray le rendait vivant, ni plus ni moins.

_**13. ****Quand votre meilleur ami est triste :**_

_**A-** Vous lui organisez une fête surprise pour lui rendre le sourire._

_**B-** Il se démerde !_

_**C-** Vous n'avez qu'une envie, c'est de le prendre dans vos bras et de le consoler._

A nouveau ses souvenirs partirent sur l'île de Galuna où Natsu avait vu Gray pleurer pour la première fois. Il se souvenait très clairement de ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là mais au fond de lui, il aurait voulu le consoler en le serrant contre lui pour lui insuffler son énergie.

C'est ce qu'il aurait sans doute fait s'il n'avait pas été prisonnier de cette stupide glace !

« Cet idiot a beau m'agacer, je ne supporte pas de le voir pleurer… », marmonna-t-il.

_**14. ****Votre ami vous l'aimez :**_

_**A-** Beaucoup, c'est un super pote !_

_**B-** Aimer est un bien grand mot !_

_**C-** Comme vous n'aimez personne d'autre._

Cette question posait plus de problème à Natsu à cause de ce mot qu'il ne comprenait pas bien « aimer ».

« Si c'est un pote, je suis censé l'aimer ? Sans doute, mais comment ? J'en sais rien moi ! s'énerva le jeune homme. Est-ce que je l'aime comme Happy ou comme Lucy ? »

Natsu réfléchissait sérieusement à la question. Il savait bien sûr qu'aimer quelqu'un c'était tenir à cette personne mais il ne connaissait pas toutes les subtilités que ce verbe pouvait entraîner.

« Non c'est différent. Comme Erza alors ? Non, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est comme Erza non plus… Ça ne peut être que la réponse C alors. Je crois bien que je l'aime comme personne d'autre, finalement », en conclut-il.

Cette conclusion était la seule possible même si Natsu ne savait pas encore très bien ce que tout cela signifiait pour lui. Gray avait sans aucun doute une place à part pour le jeune homme, c'était sa seule certitude.

_**15. ****Votre meilleur ami se montre à moitié nu devant vous :**_

_**A-** C'est votre meilleur ami alors il n'y a pas de malaise._

_**B-** Vous lui dites de remettre ses fringues en le traitant de pervers !_

_**C-** Vous le reluquez discrètement en rougissant._

Natsu pouffa devant cette question se disant que ce test avait sans aucun doute été écrit pour Gray.

« Sans hésiter la B ! Lui et sa foutue manie de se désaper à tout bout de champ ! » se moqua-t-il.

Quoique cette manie faisait partie intégrante du caractère de son ami et sans elle, il manquerait sans aucun doute quelque chose au packaging !

_**16. ****Physiquement, vous trouvez que votre meilleur ami est :**_

_**A-** Peu importe son physique c'est mon meilleur ami. _

_**B-** Un laideron ! La seule beauté ici c'est vous !_

_**C-** Beau et sexy, il n'y a rien de plus beau en ce monde._

« Je m'en fiche un peu de son physique. Mais c'est certain que Gray est loin d'être un laideron et puis mon physique non plus ne m'intéresse pas, alors… Beau et sexy, ça lui ressemble plus ça ! Enfin je crois… »

En réfléchissant à cette question, il se souvint de ce que certaines filles disaient quand elles croisaient le glaçon sur pattes dans la rue. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt beau ce con ! Natsu se mit à rougir en se rendant compte qu'il trouvait Gray beau et sexy, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible avant de commencer ce test.

« Merde, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! » se résonna-t-il.

_**17. ****Votre meilleur ami vous embrasse, vous :**_

_**A-** Le repoussez gentiment en lui disant que vous ne voulez pas gâcher votre amitié._

_**B-** Lui collez une bonne gifle bien sentie en le menaçant de ne plus jamais vous toucher !_

_**C-** Le laissez faire avant de prendre part à votre tour au baiser._

Natsu écarquilla les yeux devant l'incongruité de la question. Jamais il ne laisserait faire une chose pareille ! Bien sûr qu'il le giflerait et même plus, il lui collerait un poing dans la figure dont il ne se relèverait pas ! Pourtant cette pensée lui fit quelque chose dans le ventre, comme cette histoire de papillons…

« Gray et moi nous embrasser… Ça ne va pas la tête ?! C'est quoi ces questions débiles ?! » s'insurgea le jeune homme furieux.

Pourtant, ses joues étaient devenues soudainement cramoisies et Natsu ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de se voir avec Gray, leurs lèvres scellées dans un tendre baiser.

« Merde ! A quoi je pense moi, encore ?! »

Comme s'il risquait d'être surpris par quelqu'un, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens puis se rendant compte du ridicule de sa réaction, il se calma enfin et s'adossa doucement contre l'oreiller pour reprendre son souffle. Natsu respira une grande bouffée d'air avant de lire la suite du test pour constater avec soulagement qu'il venait de répondre à la dernière question.

Natsu était soulagé mais en même temps, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il se sentait fébrile à l'approche du résultat. Pour se faire, il devait compter le nombre de fois où il avait coché chacune des lettres. Il mit le chiffre trouvé à côté de chaque réponse puis se reporta au résultat final.

Natsu compta deux réponses A, cinq réponses B et dix réponses C. Curieux, il lut les résultats pour chaque lettre avant d'arriver au résultat qui lui correspondait.

**- Si vous avez une majorité de réponses A :  
**

**Notre réponse : **Vous êtes l'amie idéale ! Vos amis ont bien de la chance de vous avoir, vous prenez soin d'eux, êtes généreuse et toujours là quand ils en ont besoin !

**Notre conseil :** Pensez un peu à vous aussi, ça ne fera pas de vous une égoïste.

**- Si vous avez une majorité de B :****  
**

**Notre réponse : **Vous avez vraiment des amis ? On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez l'ami de l'année. Vous êtes égoïste, n'êtes pas là pour eux et pensez à vous avant les autres.

**Notre conseil :** Changez dès maintenant si vous voulez garder vos amis. Vous pourriez un jour avoir besoin d'eux en retour !

**- Si vous avez une majorité de réponses C :  
**

**Notre réponse :** Vous avez une relation ambigüe avec votre meilleur ami, vous êtes sans doute amoureuse de lui ! Vous êtes une amie dévouée mais surtout pour lui et il semblerait que ça ne vous suffise pas. Vos réponses montrent votre attachement sans bornes pour cet ami en particulier.

**Notre conseil :** Votre meilleur ami vous plaît alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de le séduire ? Déclarez-lui vos sentiments franchement ou bien optez pour une solution plus subtile et lisez notre article suivant : _Comment séduire mon meilleur ami ?_

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi ce stupide test et ces stupides résultats ?! Je ne suis pas amoureux du caleçon-man moi ! »

Natsu jeta la revue loin de lui comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de contagieux. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses tempes tapaient furieusement et ses joues le brûlaient d'un autre feu que celui de sa magie. Le jeune homme qui s'était relevé brusquement du lit, se rassit complètement perdu.

« Non… Je ne peux pas… »

Il récupéra la revue et relut inlassablement chaque réponse qui correspondait au résultat et son constat était sans appel. Gray avait une importance différente à ses yeux que ses autres amis, ça lui paraissait maintenant évident. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas _seulement_ comme un ami. Non, Gray était bien plus ça et il le savait depuis longtemps sauf qu'il s'était jusque là voilé la face.

« Merde je le suis, comprit-il. Je suis amoureux de Gray. »

Le fait de le dire à voix haute lui fit à nouveau avoir ces papillons dans le ventre. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et un sourire s'imprima sur son visage. Comme si le comprendre enfin lui enlevait un poids qui pesait lourd sur ses épaules.

« Je suis amoureux de Gray », répéta-t-il encore pour vérifier ce sentiment nouveau.

Natsu lut alors l'article qui suivait le test en essayant de retenir au maximum les conseils donnés. Enfin, il reposa le magazine sur le lit de Lucy, satisfait, et sortit par la fenêtre oubliant qu'il était venu à l'origine, pour voir son amie.

Mais maintenant, il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il devait séduire son meilleur ami ! Oui, Natsu était bien décidé à gagner le cœur de Gray et cette revue l'y aiderait !

* * *

**Première partie de cette petite fic qui m'est venue subitement (comme souvent en ce moment). Ce sera sans doute un Two-shot ou au maximum une fic en trois chapitres. La suite viendra dans la semaine (normalement !)**

**Pour les questions du test, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elles soient le plus réalistes possible tout en conservant la petite touche humoristique obligatoire ici. Donc pas de panique, ce n'est pas un "vrai" psycho-test" ! XD**

**C'est bien la première fois que j'écris une fic sur Gray et Natsu sans la présence physique de Gray... Ça fait bizarre ! XD Mais promis, il sera là dans le prochain chapitre !**


	2. Le test : deuxième partie

**Suite et fin de ce two-shot. Un chapitre plus long pour clôturer cette petite fic.  
**

**Alors comment Natsu va-t-il mettre en pratique son plan séduction pour attraper dans ses filets son beau brun ? Va-t-il réussir ? Tant de questions dont les réponses se trouvent juste ici. ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Dans cette partie, je fais référence à certaines questions du test, je vous laisse ici un petit pense-bête (en gras les réponses de Natsu) :**

**Question 2**** : ****_Quand vous voyez votre ami arriver au loin :_**

_A. __Vous lui faites un grand signe de la main._

_B. __Vous vous cachez derrière quelque chose pour l'éviter._

**_C. _****_Vous sentez le rouge vous monter aux joues._**

**Question 4 :_ Vous êtes au cinéma :_**

_A. __Vous achetez un gros bol de pop-corn pour toute la bande._

_B. __Vous vous achetez un petit paquet de fraises Tagada rien que pour vous._

**_C. _****_Vous achetez un sac d'oursons en guimauve au chocolat parce que le chocolat, votre meilleur ami adore ça._**

**Question 6 :_ Vous êtes seule avec votre meilleur ami un soir d'orage :_**

_A. __Vous jouez à un jeu de société pour tuer le temps._

**_B. _****_Vous vous disputez avec lui comme d'habitude._**

_C. __Vous faites mine d'avoir peur de l'orage pour opérer un rapprochement._

**Question 7 :_ Sur une mission, vous êtes obligée de partager la même chambre que votre meilleur ami et il n'y a qu'un seul lit._**

_A. __Aucun problème on partage, et la chambre et le lit !_

**_B. _****_Hors de question qu'il dorme dans le même lit que moi, il dormira par terre !_**

_C. __Vous lui proposez innocemment de partager le lit prétextant que vous avez tous deux besoin de sommeil._

**Question 9 :_ Vous avez un choix difficile à faire._**

_A. __Vous demandez l'avis de votre bande, ils savent toujours vous donner de bons conseils._

_B. __Vous vous débrouillez tout seul, vous n'avez pas besoin d'eux !_

_C. __Vous n'en parlez pas mais la présence de votre ami à vos côtés vous fait prendre la bonne décision à chaque fois._

**Question 10 :_ La simple vue de votre meilleur ami :_**

_A. __Vous réjouit comme pour tous vos autres amis._

_B. __Vous fait ni chaud ni froid._

**_C. _****_Vous fait sentir comme des papillons dans le ventre._**

* * *

_**2**__**ème**__** partie  
**_

Lucy pénétra dans son appartement accompagnée d'Erza, de Lévy et de Wendy. Elle inspecta son appartement de fond en comble pour constater avec soulagement, qu'il était vide. En effet, la jeune femme craignait qu'un intrus dont elle n'eut pas besoin de prononcer le nom, vienne gâcher cette journée entre filles bien trop rare à son goût.

Mais son soulagement fut bref puisque Lucy vit avec désolation que son logement avait été clairement fouillé et que le malotru n'avait même pas pris la peine de ranger derrière lui.

— J'en étais sûre ! Il a dû encore chercher mon livre, mais il ne le trouvera pas ! s'exclama la mage aux clés avec un sourire démoniaque.

Même Erza était impressionnée par Lucy quand elle la voyait ainsi et préférait ne pas s'interposer de peur de subir son courroux.

— Quand est-ce qu'on pourra le lire ? s'enquit Lévy.

— Pas maintenant, il n'est pas encore prêt, répondit la constellationniste en remettant en ordre autour d'elle.

— Oh le dernier _Girly Mode_ ! s'enthousiasma Erza se saisissant de la revue qui reposait sur le lit. Tu as fait le test ?

— Non pas encore, j'attendais que vous soyez là pour qu'on le fasse ensemble.

La jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate, s'installa sur le lit et commença à feuilleter le magazine dont elle raffolait comme la plupart des filles de son âge.

— _Comment savoir ce que vous ressentez réellement pour votre meilleur ami ?_ lut-elle. Mais si tu l'as fait, il est rempli ! Il y a même des annotations à côté, remarqua la rousse.

— C'est impossible, je te dis que je ne l'ai pas encore fait. Montre, répondit Lucy en lui prenant le magazine des mains.

Ses amies curieuses regardèrent par dessus son épaule pour constater qu'en effet quelqu'un avait répondu au test à sa place.

— C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui l'a fait dans le magasin ?

— Non. Il était emballé…

— Donc je ne vois que deux solutions : soit c'est Natsu, soit c'est Gray, en conclut Erza.

— Vous voulez mon avis ? demanda Lucy. Je pense que c'est Natsu. Je ne vois franchement pas Gray faire le test d'un magazine féminin ! Seul ce crétin de Natsu est capable de ne pas remarquer que c'est une revue pour les filles.

Les jeunes filles regardèrent avec attention le test qui avait été rempli. Les croix ressemblaient plus à des pâtés et les annotations étaient bourrées de fautes.

— C'est Natsu, confirmèrent-elles d'une même voix.

— A quel ami pensait-il d'après-vous ? demanda Wendy.

— Lucy peut-être ? Ou Happy ? supposa Erza.

Elles se mirent alors à lire avec attention chaque question et les réponses choisies par leur ami. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent dès la deuxième question, les filles se demandant qui pouvait bien être la meilleure amie de Natsu qui le faisait rougir à ce point.

Lucy était clairement visée par les autres mais la jeune femme ne croyait pas un instant Natsu avoir ce genre de réaction pour elle. Mais alors qui ? A la quatrième question, elles ne savaient plus très bien si Natsu parlait d'une amie ou d'une petite-amie tant il paraissait proche d'elle.

— Lisanna peut-être ? se risqua Lévy.

La plus jeune des Strauss paraissait être la personne la plus probable, bien que depuis son retour d'Edolas, les deux amis semblaient beaucoup moins proches que durant leur enfance.

Quand vint la question six, elles commencèrent à comprendre qui Natsu considérait véritablement comme _son_ meilleur ami et d'un coup leur intérêt fut piqué, se teintant légèrement d'une perversité à peine dissimulée.

La septième question confirma leurs soupçons qui se dirigèrent non pas vers une fille mais en direction d'un garçon qu'elles connaissaient toutes très bien.

— Gray ! Natsu parle de Gray, oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Lucy comme si elle avait vu son idole de toujours en chair et en os.

— Attends Lucy, ne t'excite pas tout de suite, l'arrêta Erza ne voulant pas trop se réjouir d'avance. On connaît Natsu il n'a pas dû comprendre la moitié des questions auxquelles il a répondu et encore moins à l'intitulé des réponses.

— Oui mais quand même, le fait que Natsu considère son plus grand rival comme étant aussi son meilleur ami est en soi incroyable ! ajouta Lévy impressionnée par cette découverte.

Erza n'était pas vraiment étonnée, soupçonnant depuis toujours le profond respect que ces deux imbéciles avaient l'un pour l'autre. Par contre, l'idée que Natsu puisse ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour Gray, la surprenait et la jeune femme préférait rester prudente à ce sujet.

Les amies de plus en plus intriguées, reprirent leur lecture consciencieusement, le cœur battant à tout rompre à l'approche du résultat final. La question neuf les firent sourire tendrement mais à la dix, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Les yeux écarquillés, les bouches grandes ouvertes, aucun mot ne fut prononcé tant le choc était intense.

— Natsu ressent des papillons dans le ventre quand il voit Gray ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Wendy innocemment.

Les trois autres se retournèrent mécaniquement vers la plus jeune. Finalement Erza se ressaisit en secouant la tête voulant ainsi chasser les images non avouables qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

— Et bien tu vois Wendy, hésita-t-elle un instant, « avoir des papillons dans le ventre» c'est une expression qu'on utilise quand on voit ou qu'on pense à un garçon qui nous plaît. Il arrive parfois qu'on ressente quelque chose dans le ventre comme si nous avions des insectes volants à l'intérieur, comme les papillons !

Erza semblait plus que satisfaite de cette explication donnée à Wendy alors que celle-ci faisait plutôt la grimace, l'image ne lui donnant franchement pas l'envie d'expérimenter la chose.

— Ça arrive souvent quand on tombe amoureux, conclut Lévy.

— Vous voulez dire que Natsu est… de Gray ?! bafouilla la jeune fille rougissant comme jamais.

— Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure il a peut-être compris autre chose en plus il met juste en dessous : « _demander à Luce pour papillons », _fit remarquer Erza.

— Pourtant quand on lit la suite du test, déclara Lévy qui tenait la revue entre ses mains, c'est presque évident que Natsu est vraiment amoureux de Gray. Et le résultat est sans appel lui aussi.

Sous le choc, les quatre amies reprirent leur lecture mais elles furent interrompues par un bruit assourdissant venant du salon. Lucy sortit doucement de la chambre pour aller surprendre l'opportun tout en se doutant très bien de qui il s'agissait. Les autres attendirent silencieusement en surveillant attentivement la scène depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte.

— Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! demanda-t-elle à son ami qui venait de rentrer par la fenêtre et de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol.

— Lucy t'es rentrée ! Je suis venue tout à l'heure mais tu n'étais pas là…, se justifia le jeune homme en se relevant.

— Et t'en a profité pour fouiller mon appartement, crétin ! le sermonna-t-elle en lui mettant une claque sur le haut du crâne.

— Aïe ! Ben ouais, je m'ennuyais, répondit-il en se frottant la tête.

— Et t'as fait le test de mon magazine ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

— Euh… Oui j'étais curieux, avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

— Et ?! attendit Lucy impatiemment.

Natsu eut soudainement la mine défaite poussant la jeune fille à se radoucir un peu.

— Que se passe-t-il Natsu ?

— J'ai besoin de ton aide pour un truc…, hésita le jeune homme.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent sur le canapé du salon et Lucy, malgré les questions qui la taraudaient, garda le silence pour ne pas faire fuir sa _victime_. Mais elle comptait bien connaître la vérité coûte que coûte !

— Je voudrais inviter quelqu'un à sortir mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire, commença Natsu. J'ai lu dans ton magazine un article qui donnait des conseils mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris de quoi il parlait : « sortir le grand jeu », « porter des dessous affriolants », c'est quoi tout ce charabia ?!

La jeune fille pouffa devant la naïveté pourtant légendaire de son ami. Mais au vu de sa mine au trente-sixième dessous, elle se calma finalement et décida de l'aider, rangeant son amertume et par la même, son sadisme au placard.

— Tu ne veux pas me dire de qui il s'agit ? J'aurais plus facile à t'aider…, proposa-t-elle en se voulant la plus rassurante possible.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux. Je n'en suis pas sûr alors…, hésita le jeune homme que son amie n'avait jamais vu aussi perdu.

— Est-ce qu'il s'agit de ton meilleur ami ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Natsu devint rouge écrevisse à une telle vitesse qu'il ne faisait plus aucun doute que, malgré la lenteur de son cerveau, il avait finalement compris qu'il était amoureux de Gray ou du moins le croyait-il.

Une porte claqua brusquement derrière eux, les faisant se retourner.

— On va t'aider Natsu ! s'exclama Erza en ouvrant grand la porte dévoilant par la même occasion Lévy et Wendy qui firent un petit signe de la main à leur ami qui les regardait hébété. Grâce à nous toutes, tu vas le faire craquer ton petit glaçon !

Le poing brandit bien haut, la jeune mage en armure semblait partir en guerre, emmenant avec elle ses troupes vers une victoire certaine.

Natsu, quant à lui, comprenant que son secret venait d'être découvert, eut l'impression qu'un gouffre immense s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et dû prendre sur lui pour se remettre d'à-plomb avant de se liquéfier littéralement sur le canapé.

Les jeunes filles le rassurèrent et se réjouirent pour Natsu qui connaissait ses premiers émois amoureux. Ensemble, ils élaborèrent un plan d'attaque pour qu'il réussisse à faire fondre le glaçon le plus coriace de tout Fiore !

Le petit groupe se mit à lire l'article « Comment séduire son meilleur ami » auquel le jeune homme s'était dans un premier temps reposé. Il était alors reparti chez lui en essayant d'élaborer un plan pour séduire Gray mais comme il n'avait pas compris la moitié de l'article, il était retourné chez Lucy pour lui demander conseil.

Bien sûr ses amies lui apprirent que cet article était destiné à l'origine aux jeunes femmes mais qu'il suffisait de l'adapter à son cas…

Ainsi, il pouvait simplement remplacer, les dessous affriolants mentionnés – réservés habituellement aux femmes – par son plus joli caleçon. Natsu écouta attentivement les conseils avisés de ses amies tout le reste de l'après-midi et son moral qui était jusqu'alors au plus bas, remonta d'un seul coup pour laisser place à l'infime espoir de réussir à conquérir le cœur de Gray…

**x x x**

L'opération _Faire fondre le cœur du glacial Gray Fullbuster par le bouillant Natsu Dragneel_, pouvait enfin démarrer.

La semaine qui suivie fut appelée "phase de test" pour permettre à Natsu de vérifier s'il était oui ou non, bel et bien amoureux de Gray. Une fois ses sentiments confirmés, Natsu pourrait ainsi se consacrer pleinement à la "phase séduction" qui lui permettrait de partir sereinement à la conquête du ténébreux.

Ses amies, sous les ordres d'Erza, durent élaborer un stratagème pour que Natsu se retrouve le plus souvent possible dans la même pièce que l'élu de son cœur. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile puisque le mage de glace avait décidé de ne pas quitter la guilde de la semaine, pour se reposer après une dernière mission particulièrement éprouvante. En revanche, ce qui se révélait plus compliqué était d'éloigner Juvia qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Les jeunes femmes se sentirent coupables d'écarter leur amie de cette façon mais c'était la seule solution. Elles se promirent de se faire pardonner en essayant de pousser la bleue dans les bras de Lyon, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire…

En attendant, bien qu'elle se sentit coupable de la trahir ainsi, Wendy s'occupa de la distraire pendant que Lucy entrait en scène. La blonde, profitant de l'absence de la mage d'eau, devait se montrer aussi aguicheuse que possible vis-à-vis de Gray pour vérifier s'il était intéressé par la gente féminine.

Lévy, qui observait de loin, prenait des notes sur le comportement de Gray face à la jeune femme, comportement qu'elle comparait ensuite avec celui qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il était avec Natsu.

Pour finir, des électrodes placées sur le torse du bouillonnant dragon permettaient de vérifier les battements de son cœur lorsqu'il était en compagnie de son aimé. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une preuve en soi, ces calculs serviraient comme indicateur pour l'analyse finale.

Les premières conclusions montrèrent que Gray Fullbuster était complètement insensible au charme et aux avances de la pulpeuse Lucy. Pour Lévy, ce comportement avait deux explications possibles. Soit le jeune homme était tout simplement aveugle, ce qui était, soit dit en passant, plus que probable étant donné son absence de clairvoyance face aux avances incessantes de Juvia. Soit il n'était tout simplement pas intéressé par les filles ce qui laissait donc une ouverture à une éventuelle attirance envers la gente masculine. Ce premier point, bien que non représentatif du comportement très complexe du sujet, était malgré tout positif et fut noté soigneusement.

Lévy avait également observée très consciencieusement les réactions de Gray lorsqu'il était en présence de Natsu. À la plus grande joie des quatre acolytes, le brun habituellement plutôt réservé, se libérait totalement lorsque le rose s'approchait de lui. Alors bien entendu c'était pour l'insulter pour aussitôt déclencher une bagarre. Mais ce comportement prouvait bien que Gray semblait revivre en présence de son rival de toujours et ce point se révélait très positif et plutôt encourageant pour la suite des évènements.

Enfin, les résultats donnés par les électrodes sur le torse de Natsu montrèrent sans aucune surprise, que la vue du mage de glace faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il paraissait maintenant évident que le dragon slayer éprouvait autre chose qu'une simple amitié ou rivalité envers Gray.

La mage des mots observa aussi un changement de couleur sur son visage en présence du brun : d'un teint plutôt hâlé Natsu passait au rouge flamboyant, de plus, il se mettait à bafouiller lorsqu'il devait lui parler. Preuve on ne peut plus significative !

Ce comportement étrange commençait d'ailleurs à intriguer Gray qui commençait à croire que Natsu avait peut-être besoin d'un orthophoniste…

— Les preuves montrent avec évidence que tu es bel et bien amoureux de Gray. Félicitations ! lui apprit Lévy en lui souriant tendrement.

Le jeune homme était chamboulé par cette nouvelle et se sentit doucement flotter comme s'il se trouvait sur un nuage. Libéré de ce poids, il se sentit bien comme jamais.

— Je crois qu'il est temps de passer à la phase séduction, tu es prêt Natsu ? demanda Erza.

— Je pense que oui. Maintenant que je connais mes sentiments pour lui, je ne peux plus lui cacher…

— Tu es sûr de vouloir prendre ce risque ? s'inquiéta Lucy. Et si jamais il ne ressentait pas la même chose ?

— Je sais que je peux le perdre mais, je ne peux pas le voir chaque jour et faire comme si de rien n'était, s'attrista le jeune homme.

Natsu fit preuve d'une incroyable maturité faisant la fierté de ses amies qui souhaitaient plus que jamais que Gray ressente la même chose en retour. Mais il était difficile d'analyser les sentiments d'un homme aussi impassible et secret que lui...

Le petit groupe d'amis s'isola dans un coin de la guilde pour élaborer le plan qui permettrait à Natsu de séduire le taciturne Gray Fullbuster. Ou plutôt, Erza leur fit part du plan qu'elle avait déjà élaboré de son côté et qui de toute façon, serait le seul à être adopter en conclusion.

Une fois que tout le monde se mit d'accord, sous le regard menaçant de la terrifiante Titania, les différentes tâches furent départagées. Une fois que chaque protagoniste sut ce qui lui restait à faire, le petit groupe se divisa, chaque membre partant de son côté.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de mijoter ces idiots…, murmura Gray qui était accoudé au bar et qui les observait discrètement depuis un bon moment.

**x x x**

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, Gray était sur le point de rentrer dans son appartement, talonné, comme à l'accoutumé par Juvia qui pensait être discrète en se cachant derrière chaque réverbère qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin.

Pourtant, le mage de glace n'était pas dupe de son manège. Seulement, il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui et de toute façon, il était fatigué de se battre continuellement pour que la mage d'eau arrête de le suivre comme son ombre. Il lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé et qu'il préférait rester ami avec elle. Mais la jeune femme ne lâchait pas le morceau aussi facilement. Aussi, il avait décidé de laisser tomber, elle se lasserait avec le temps, pensait-il.

Alors qu'il marchait dans la rue en laissant choir ici sa veste ou là son pantalon, un véhicule magique fit crisser ses pneus juste derrière lui le faisant se retourner brusquement.

Un individu masqué sortit rapidement de la voiture et lui donna un violent coup sur la tête sans que le mage de glace n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf. Juvia qui s'apprêta à lancer un sort fut arrêtée par une barrière magique. Elle eut juste le temps de crier son sempiternel « _Gray-sama !_ » avant que le véhicule ne disparaisse complètement avec le mage de glace à son bord.

**x x x**

Un violent mal de crâne réveilla Gray qui constata avec stupeur qu'il était enfermé dans une sorte de cave.

— Merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Le jeune homme se leva difficilement en se frottant le crâne encore douloureux et constata qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement sur lui à part son caleçon.

— Il ne manquait plus que ça ! pesta le jeune homme en s'approchant de la porte en bois vermoulu qui condamnait la petite pièce.

Il se mit à tambouriner violemment contre la malheureuse qui ne mit pas longtemps à céder. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir ses ravisseurs avec sa magie de glace, il fut déconcerté de se retrouver face à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

— Erza ?! Mais… C'est quoi tout ce cirque ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!

— Je vois que tu es enfin revenu à toi, il était temps ! le toisa la rousse de son air hautain.

— C'est toi qui m'as frappé ? l'accusa-t-il rouge de colère.

— Oui, désolé Gray mais je n'avais pas le choix. Juvia ne te lâchait pas alors il a fallu agir autrement.

— Je suppose que je dois te remercier…, hésita le jeune homme.

— Tu me remercieras plus tard, mets plutôt ça ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Erza tendit à Gray un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une rose rouge à accrocher à la boutonnière.

— Pourquoi je dois porter un costume…? interrogea le jeune homme encore étourdi par le coup qu'il venait de se prendre sur la tête.

— T'occupes, mets-le !

— J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je dois le mettre, Erza ! insista le jeune homme visiblement agacé.

— Tu as vraiment envie de discuter mes ordres Gray ?! le menaça-t-elle, une aura noire l'enveloppant.

Au lieu de répondre, le jeune homme commença à enfiler le pantalon aussi vite qu'il était possible devant sa terrifiante amie finalement satisfaite.

Une fois Gray habillé, Erza s'approcha de lui en ajustant sa veste et décrocha les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise pour dévoiler la naissance de son torse.

— Tu sais Gray, s'il n'y avait pas eu Jellal, je serais sans aucun doute tombée amoureuse de toi, lui déclara-t-elle tout naturellement.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment et se mit à s'imaginer en couple avec Erza. Ils auraient formé un très beau couple c'était certain mais…

Les premières images qui lui vinrent en tête furent une jeune femme dévouée, faisant la cuisine pour son homme et leurs quatre enfants.

Mais, cette scène n'étant pas très réaliste, il se mit à l'imaginer plutôt en train de le martyriser au quotidien, le forçant à effectuer les tâches les plus ingrates et plus encore. Il en tremblait rien que d'y penser ! A cet instant, il remercia les dieux d'avoir placé Jellal sur la route de son amie…

— Allons-y ! annonça la jeune femme en l'emmenant de force par le poignet.

Gray ne savait toujours pas où la jeune femme comptait le conduire. Il espérait qu'elle n'ait pas organisé un de ces rendez-vous arrangés à la mode mais quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

**x x x**

Après un trajet plutôt rapide dans le même véhicule qui l'avait enlevé, Gray fut surpris de se retrouver devant la maison, ou plutôt devant la bicoque de Natsu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait chez l'allumette ? s'enquit le jeune homme auprès de son amie qui s'obstinait à garder les lèvres scellées.

Au lieu de cela, elle frappa à la porte qui émit un grincement sinistre dû à son état déplorable. La porte s'ouvrit sur Lucy vêtue d'un costume noir en queue de pie les accueillant avec un grand sourire.

— Bienvenue dans la maison Dragneel, si vous voulez bien me suivre, annonça-t-elle comme si elle était le majordome de la maisonnée.

— A quoi vous jouez toutes les deux ? interrogea Gray de plus en plus perplexe.

La pièce principale était inhabituellement bien rangée et Gray put voir pour la première fois, il en était sûr, que le sol de la maison de Natsu était en parquet, chose impossible à vérifier avant ce jour.

Une table avec des chandelles était dressée et juste à côté, attendait Natsu dans un costume du même style que le sien mais avec une rose bleue à la boutonnière. Il semblait agité, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Gray était complètement perdu face à cette scène surréaliste. Etait-il sur autre planète ?

— Natsu, tu m'expliques ? lui demanda-t-il agacé par le comportement de plus en plus suspect de ses amis.

— Si tu veux bien t'asseoir Gray, lui proposa Lucy en tirant sa chaise pour qu'il prenne place.

Natsu attendit que le jeune homme soit installé pour s'asseoir à son tour. Gray le regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit s'écarquillant d'autant plus à la vue de Wendy, vêtue comme une serveuse de restaurant, qui sortit de la cuisine pour déposer un plat fumant sur la table. La jeune fille était suivit de prêt par Lévy qui apportait une bouteille de vin. Gray ne comprenait plus rien à tout ce bazar. Etait-il à une soirée cosplay ?

Elles leurs souhaitèrent enfin, un bon appétit avant de s'éclipser en compagnie d'Erza et de Lucy dans la cuisine.

— Tu veux du vin ? proposa Natsu dont les joues avaient virées au rouge, tout en versant le liquide pourpre dans le verre de Gray sans attendre sa réponse.

Celui-ci ne pipa mot trop surpris ou choqué pour prononcer la moindre parole. Ce plan ressemblait bien à un rendez-vous arrangé mais Gray ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était Natsu qui se trouvait en face de lui et non une fille.

Le brun regarda le rose dévorer son plat et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que décidément, l'habit ne faisait pas le moine… Natsu avait de la sauce partout autour de la bouche et heureusement qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de nouer sa serviette autour du cou, sinon il en aurait eu tout autant sur sa chemise immaculée. Le dragon slayer était un véritable gosse par moment, se disait le jeune homme avec tendresse.

— Tu ne manges pas ? s'inquiéta Natsu tout à coup gêné par le regard insistant de Gray.

— Si, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Gray enfourna sa fourchette dans la bouche et, trouvant le plat particulièrement délicieux, engloutit son assiette quasiment aussi rapidement que Natsu mais toutefois, bien plus proprement.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent quelques coups d'œil timides entre deux bouchées mais aucun des deux n'osa prendre la parole.

Une fois le plat terminé, un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Gray ne savait toujours pas pour quelle raison il se trouvait dînant en tête à tête chez la tête à flammes. Il était sur le point de le lui demander lorsque Natsu annonça qu'il allait chercher le dessert avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

En l'attendant, Gray se leva pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce tout en jetant un regard curieux tout autour de lui. Regard qui se posa finalement sur une revue posée sur le canapé.

— _Girly Mode_... Depuis quand l'allumette lit des magazines féminins ? se demanda-t-il tout en feuilletant la revue. Tiens un test…

Il le parcourut rapidement et remarqua qu'il avait été complété soigneusement. Gray ne lut pas toutes les questions mais son étonnement fut sans précédent à la lecture du résultat final.

Natsu choisit ce moment pour réapparaître avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat et se figea devant Gray qui le regardait hébété, la revue encore entre les mains.

Derrière lui, les jeunes filles qui espionnaient les deux garçons depuis le début, s'accusèrent chacune leur tour d'avoir oublié de ranger le fameux magazine – qui aurait dû être débarrassé par Lucy selon Erza, qui rejeta la faute sur la pauvre Wendy, qui elle-même ne savait plus très bien qui aurait dû ranger la revue incriminée en pensant toutefois qu'il s'agissait sans doute de Lévy.

Gray lançait un regard étrange à Natsu lequel était en train de se demander s'il avait lu l'ensemble du test. Natsu posa le dessert sur la table et essaya de se redonner contenance, en vain…

— Depuis quand tu lis des magazines pour les gonzesses ? demanda Gray avec un ton légèrement accusateur, enfin c'est ce qui sembla à Natsu.

— C'est Lucy qui a dû l'oublier, mentit le jeune homme.

— Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas toi qui as fait le test ?

— Euh ben c'est-à-dire que…, bafouilla le dragon slayer en se frottant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

— Ne me mens pas Natsu, c'est ton écriture ! insista Gray.

Se sentant acculé, les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent comme s'il portait une charge énorme.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'as invité ? comprit le mage de glace.

Natsu le regarda, son visage devenant de plus en plus blême à mesure que son ami s'approchait de lui.

— Alors comme ça tu l'aimes ? demanda Gray en lui jetant un regard glacial.

— Hein ?! De qui tu parles ? interrogea Natsu.

— De Lucy ! Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? s'agaça le jeune homme voyant son ami nier l'évidence.

— Pourquoi tu me parles de Lucy ?

— C'est bien elle ta meilleure amie, non ?! s'énerva le mage de glace qui commençait à devenir rouge de colère.

Natsu comprit que Gray n'avait pas dû lire l'ensemble du test. Pourtant, il ne saisissait pas la raison pour laquelle son rival de toujours semblait aussi énervé à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour Lucy. Peut-être avait-il des vues sur la jeune femme finalement ? Natsu, blessé à cette idée, respira un grand coup et prit son courage à deux mains. Il n'était pas arrivé jusque là pour se dégonfler, si Gray avait des sentiments pour Lucy alors il l'accepterait mais en attendant il devait lui dire ce que lui-même ressentait.

— Lis-le en entier Gray, lui ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme tout d'abord déconcerté, s'exécuta devant le regard brûlant de son ami. A mesure qu'il lisait chacune des questions, son expression changea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son teint d'albâtre se colora d'une douce couleur rosée et sa bouche s'ouvrit mêlant la surprise et peut-être même l'effroi, se disait Natsu.

— Tu veux dire que ton meilleur ami…c'est…c'est moi ? comprit le mage de glace avec étonnement mais néanmoins ému par cette découverte.

— Oui.

Le teint de Gray s'empourpra d'autant plus en comprenant qu'effectivement il s'agissait bien d'un rendez-vous arrangé…mais un rendez-vous arrangé avec Natsu !

— Alors…ça veut dire aussi que tu… que tu…enfin…que tu es amoureux de moi ? bafouilla le mage de glace pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

— Oui, répondit Natsu sans hésiter, fixant intensément son vis-à-vis.

Gray ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi directe et encore moins positive ! Il ne savait plus où se mettre, se moquait-il de lui ?

— C'est une blague là ?! demanda-t-il avec un ton plus dur.

— Non.

Natsu n'hésita pas une seule seconde bien que le regard de Gray à ce moment-là l'attristait et lui brisait le cœur.

Gray se passa la main sur le visage, assimilant cette déclaration pour le moins incroyable et complètement hallucinante. Il se pinça même le bras pour vérifier qu'il ne dormait pas.

— Tu…tu es amoureux de moi ? demanda-t-il à nouveau semblant le réaliser seulement.

— Oui, répondit encore une fois Natsu sans ciller. Je t'aime Gray.

Bien qu'il gardait visiblement son sang froid, le jeune homme sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Natsu hésitait entre se sauver à toutes jambes aussi loin que possible ou bien affronter la réponse de son ami.

Gray paraissait réellement choqué et Natsu commença à se demander s'il avait bien fait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il pouvait peut-être encore faire marche arrière ? Peut-être pouvait-il simplement faire croire à Gray qu'il lui avait fait une mauvaise blague ? Il serait en colère mais au moins tout redeviendrait comme avant, essayait-il de se convaincre.

Les filles qui étaient toujours dans la cuisine, surveillaient la scène par l'embrasure de la porte en retenant leur respiration. Leur crainte était que tous les efforts qu'elles avaient faits pour que cette soirée soit parfaite, risquaient d'être réduits à néant à cause de ce fichu magazine qu'elles avaient bêtement oublié de ranger !

Alors que Natsu se torturait les méninges inlassablement, il ne vit pas son ami s'approcher de lui. Gray se saisit brusquement du jeune homme par le col et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Natsu se prépara à recevoir un coup de poing qui serait sans doute magistral, mais au lieu de cela, sans rien dire, Gray plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes puis relâcha sa poigne pour se saisir du visage de Natsu qu'il caressa tendrement entre ses mains.

Natsu n'osait plus bouger de peur de se réveiller de ce doux rêve mais sentant Gray forçant la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue, son cœur se liquéfia et le jeune homme s'accrocha éperdument à son cou partageant un baiser qui se fit très vite passionné.

Derrière la porte de la cuisine, leurs amies étaient pareilles à des statues, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction de la part de Gray. Elles se mirent à rougir furieusement devant cette vision tendant de plus en plus vers l'obscénité. En effet, les deux garçons qui s'étreignaient tout d'abord tendrement, avaient peu à peu glissés leurs mains sous la chemise de l'autre pour se caresser brutalement.

Quand ils se détachèrent finalement l'un de l'autre, essoufflés et les pommettes en feu, le regard que lança Natsu à Gray déstabilisa celui-ci quelque peu. Le brun put voir très clairement des flammes crépiter dans ses prunelles émeraude et ses narines frémir tout comme devaient le faire les dragons eux-mêmes devant leurs proies, supposait-il.

— Nats…!

Le mage de glace n'eut pas le temps de protester d'avantage que Natsu le souleva d'un seul geste et le jeta lourdement sur son épaule comme un sac à patates en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la chambre.

Les filles eurent juste le temps d'entendre de vives protestations s'échapper de la bouche du brun puis la porte claqua violemment. Elles profitèrent de ce moment pour sortir enfin de la cuisine, encore secouées par la scène à laquelle elles venaient d'assister.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi Natsu tenait tant que ça qu'on lui explique le b.a.-ba des relations sexuelles entre hommes ! comprit Lucy rougissant en songeant à ses deux amis qui venaient de s'enfermer dans la chambre.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… C'est pareil pour les dragons femelles, Wendy ? demanda Lévy innocemment.

— Je ne sais pas, bafouilla Wendy rouge de honte.

— Les filles, vous n'êtes pas curieuses… ? demanda Lucy avec un regard pervers.

Les jeunes filles s'approchaient de la porte de la chambre tout doucement quand elles entendirent un fracas assourdissant qui en sortait. Puis des bruits d'objets tombant et se cassant sur le sol retentirent de la pièce, les figeant devant la porte. Des meubles bousculés raclant sans ménagement le sol, des cris et des grognements ainsi que des bruits sourds de corps qui se cognaient firent trembler les murs de la chambre.

— On devrait peut-être intervenir ? se risqua de demander Lévy.

Alors qu'Erza allait répondre, des voix étouffées ou plutôt d'étranges souffles résonnèrent de la pièce, mettant fin au vacarme. Les filles approchèrent l'oreille et se mirent à rougir en entendant distinctement des gémissements de plaisir et des bruits de succions.

_— Natsu…_

_— Gray…_

Les voix des deux hommes étaient méconnaissables et leurs souffles rauques et saccadés auraient très bien pu convenir au tournage d'un film pornographique.

— On devrait peut-être les laisser…, proposa Wendy de plus en plus gênée par la situation.

A contrecœur, Erza, Lévy et Lucy, acquiescèrent et laissèrent leurs deux amis dans l'intimité de leur première nuit d'amour.

**x x x**

Le lendemain matin la discussion des filles allait bon train et tournait autour de la folle soirée des deux mages les plus bruyants de Fairy Tail. La question essentielle qui en ressortait était de savoir lequel des deux avait finalement remporté l'impressionnante bagarre de domination qui semblait avoir eu lieu entre eux.

Justement, leurs amis choisirent ce même moment pour faire leur entrée dans la guilde.

Elles se figèrent en constatant l'état déplorable dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Les deux garçons étaient couverts de bleus et de traces rouges suspectes sur la majorité du corps. Ils s'avançaient chacun de leur côté d'un pas mal assuré en boitillant légèrement tout se tenant le bas du dos.

En se jetant des regards assassins, Gray et Natsu s'accoudèrent au bar en veillant bien à rester debout et à laisser une distance respectable entre eux deux. Ils commandèrent un verre à Mirajane qui se tenait comme à son habitude derrière le bar, arborant un sourire amicale.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme les garçons, s'inquiéta la barmaid.

— C'est de sa faute ! s'accusèrent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

— T'es un vrai bourrin ! continuèrent-ils sur leur lancée.

— C'est qui le bourrin ?!

S'en suivit une bagarre que n'aurait jamais imaginé encore possible les complices de l'opération : _Faire fondre le cœur du glacial Gray Fullbuster par le bouillant Natsu Dragneel_, qui semblait pourtant avoir parfaitement fonctionnée d'après elles.

— Je commence à croire qu'ils vont faire encore plus de dégâts maintenant qu'ils sont en couple, s'affligea Lucy.

— Tu me cherches l'allumette ?!

— Réglons ça dehors le nudiste !

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes sortirent en même temps toujours en s'envoyant de tendres quolibets comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Leurs amies jurèrent avoir vu une lueur dans le regard de leurs deux amis, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent derrière la porte. Lueur qu'elles avaient aperçu la veille au soir juste après le baiser enflammé que Natsu et Gray avait partagé ! Une lueur incandescente….

— Ils ne changeront jamais, déclarèrent-elles un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce jour-là, plusieurs habitants de Magnolia témoignèrent avoir entendu des cris inquiétants venant de la forêt. La rumeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre révélant que des bêtes sauvages en rut avaient envahi la forêt et qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'y risquer pendant quelques temps…

- FIN -

* * *

**J'espère que ce two-shot vous aura plu ! Merci à ceux et celles qui l'ont lu et pour vos commentaires !  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis !**

**A (très) bientôt :)**


End file.
